User blog:Relikz/Chapter 6
Well since I didn't do a review for chapter 6, I'll be doing one for both chapter 6 and 7 this time. So yeah, after waiting for over a month, chapter 6 finally came out a few days ago. The chapter continued from where chapter 5 left off, with Kazuki being separated from everyone else by Numazawa's cloud of acid. Seeing this, Teppei rushes to save his friend, but he is stopped by Yuki, claiming that its all just a trap. Teppei says that he won't abandon his friend but Yuki tells him that sometimes heroes have to make sacrifices for the greater good. Wow. Yuki is like 10 right? How the hell is she so wise? Maybe she has a dark past where she's had to sacrifice someone for the greater good... or worst, someone 'sacrificed' her?! I'm extremely interested knowing about her background now. Anyway, Teppei still refuses to give up on Kazuki and some words of friendship are exchanged until Yuki finally reveals herself to be the Snow Rabbit Goblin girl. She looks really cute actually. Then she tells Teppei to fight together and so they do. Teppei heads to save Kazuki, but then Numazawa tries to get him, but then Yuki appears! I was like "OH FUCK EVERYWHERE SHE STEPS IT PIERCES HIS SKIN! IS SHE MADE OF STEEL OR SOMETHING?!!!" and then she even pierces his eye!!! what?!!! awesome!!! but then.. then... we see that she actually has long ass claws as she poses with all the blood flying through the air! YES OMG YUKI YOU AWESOME <3. btw, here is some fanaart I did of her. Continuing... Teppei saves Kazuki and is trying to get him to safety, but then Numazawa gets in the way but then Yuki slashes his eye with her claw! Yuki continues fighting but then she slips but is saved by Teppei, who has just left Kazuki in a safety. Then the final showdown begins. Iron Knight vs. Acid Ruler face off one last time as both rush to each other and Teppei overpowers him with Iron Fire! and Numazawa blows up. the end. Rating: 9.5/10 - Amazing as fuck. ---- Now to chapter 7. I don't know if anyone noticed, but please check the credits in the first page of the scanlations. Ok if you are too lazy to do that then just look here. Yes, if you look, I joined the Kickass Scans in order to get the Iron Knight chapters scanlated and that's why we got them so quickly. I worked hard on the last two days to get them done so having it in the internet for everyone to see feels really good. :). Anyway, so Teppei and Yuki help the people that were under Numazawa as "slaves" before to escape towards Yamatoyama Base by iputting protection on their vehicle and stuff. So they are attacked by Goblins and Teepi shows his weapon, the Demon Bone Crusher, as they continue on their way. But Yuki notices that it is strange how the Goblins seem to act as if with a strategy, when suddenly the group is stopped in the way with a truck and shits are fired from the building surrounding them. Now obviously having dumbass Goblins using firearms seems kinda ridiculous.... unless there is a mastermind behind them! Then, as the group is about to get bazooka-ed, they are saved by a sniper. A military sniper. Who is impressed at seeing a Goblin fight for humanity's sake. Rating: 6.5/10 - Nothing too interesting. Category:Blog posts